Dracco Heads
Series 1= Dracco Heads are a series of collectible figures made by Dracco, the same company that would later make Toonz. There are 40 characters. In each pack, you get four Dracco Heads, four stickers, and a checklist. Checklist Figures The figurines are fairly easy to confuse with the earlier sets of Crazy Bones from the 1990s, due to their similar appearances. Dracco (#1), is the rarest character. They can come in many colors and there are also "limited edition" versions with hand painted faces. There are also rare Silver and Gold figures. Stickers Sticker sheets had two stickers of any two of the 40 characters. The stickers are a little bit larger than the GoGo's stickers. Gallery frenchpaket2344.png Jojo box.JPG Frenchpaket2.png deutchapcket.jpg frenchpaket234.png frenchpaket23.png draccoheads_bst_orgseries1.JPG draccoboxhrad.jpg IMG_5784.JPG|Sealed box of jumbo Dracco Heads packs. draccosquarebookoh.jpg samplebag.jpg|Sample Pack IMG_6195.JPG|10 sealed packs - different from the other pic in the gallery. swedishdraccoback.png|Package (Sweden) IMG_9617.JPG|Promo pack with an issue of Mickey Mouse comic book Dracco Heads.jpg|Collector's album in Danish Checklistofdrucofdhehehdfeffblah.png|Checklist darrkorarity.png|Rarity Scale IMG_6662.JPG|Complete set of solids and ice/jellies. DraccoHeads-21pcs.jpg DraccoHeads1.jpg Trivia *Dracco Heads eventually turned into Dracco Heads 2, which would be renamed Grolls and Gorks. This became "Chaotic: Now or Never!", a trading card game which would eventually become the Chaotic TCG. *There were also other Dracco series such as Baby, Jumbo, Dragon Hunters, Pupákok, The Simpsons, Star Wars Dracco Heads, Toonz Micro Monsters and Toonz X-Ray. *In some countries these were released as JoJo's which is also a name for another series of figures made by a separate company. *In 2000, you could get a free pack and album with Mickey Mouse comic books. *They were sold in Norway from 2004 - 2006. Alternate Names *'Jojo's' (Not to be confused with Jojo's Bouncin Boneheads) - This version had all the characters come in 3 different paint-jobs, colors which were not available in the regular Dracco Heads series. For example Dracco had a green tongue not red in this series. *'Pupákok' - These versions were sold with Master Crok snack products in Hungary. *'Drakulce' - This was their Polish name. Commercial Ads |-| Jumbo = Mega versions of the characters from the Dracco Heads series. They may be based off of Mega Bones. Checklist Gallery Exumplezses22.jpg|Jumbo & Regular Dracco Heads bignsmalldracc.png Draccomaletmegaplayed.jpg|Jumbo Dracco|link= IMG_5555.JPG|Painted & Unpainted complete sets. |-| Baby = A Dracco Company series. All of the characters in this series are baby versions of the Dracco Heads characters. These seem like they were aimed at girl customers - the packets even contained plastic hair clips for girls to wear. The figures themselves had a fuzzy finish much like the Superstars. Checklist Gallery draccoheadslogobaby.png|Logo BabyDraccoHeads.jpg|Cards and figures babies.jpg |-| Grolls and Gorks= Grolls and Gorks (also known as Dracco Heads 2) is a sequel series to the original Dracco Heads and is the progenitor of the Chaotic franchise. Checklist Story In a galaxy far, far away into the interior of the universe, a crew of strange creatures on the way to their home, were flying their spacecraft when they were suddenly hit by a meteor, creating a traffic jam, and the most precious thing from the space ship vanished... The Dracco Stone! Without the magical power of this stone their spacecraft could not work properly. For this reason, the beings quickly began to fall towards the nearest planet. Without the Dracco Stone the crew would fail to reach their home... It was a dangerous landing! Not knowing that they lost their precious cargo, the crew of strange creatures began to leave the spacecraft when they became greatly surprised as to what went wrong. The captain of the crew suddenly saw a large hole in the bottom of their space ship. All of them immediately knew what the problem was... The Dracco Stone disappeared!!! "We must find it immediately!" Part of the crew agreed. "Uhhhh, I think we should just go into the forest and play?" the others said. "Grrrr... We'll see how beautiful the forests are and how green they are... he, he, he." said the others. "Grrr... You're crazy! We must find the Stone now. We can't go into the forest and play!" "Let's go search the cave." Said part of the crew. "No, we go searching the forest first." Said the other part of the group. "Grrrrr." The debate had developed in the scuffle and the scuffle developed in a war. "In the woods!" "In the cave!" "No, in the forest!" "No, in a cave!", they continued. After several days of intensive fighting the crew separated into two groups and each group went their way to seek the Dracco stone. The war between the two groups, was named "The Battle of Titans". Gorkovi are looking for the Dracco Stone in the caves and holes of the Underworld, while the Grollovi sought out for the stone in the big woods of the Overworld. Thus began the great quest for... The Dracco Stone!!! More info There are two clans, Grollovi, and Gorkovi. *Grollovi leader (Good) - DumDum *Gorkovi leader (Evil) - Gork Gallery ledo_draccoheads2_web-dizajn-001_202352.jpg.jpg|Ledo ice cream promotion GrollsandGorksCheckLIST.jpg|Clans IMG_9309.JPG|Collector's album IMG_9310.JPG|One of many games you could play Grollsncards.png|Some figures and the card and coin game Screenshot (91).png|Grolls/Gorks that shoot balls. IMG_9300.JPG|Twinhead - big figure Dtag.png|Dracco stamp Alternate Names *Dracco Heads 2 Trivia *These were not re-released by Dracco, unlike the original Dracco Heads. *The "Dracco Stone", the rarest item in this series, was named after Dracco, the company that created Dracco Heads. It was also designed after Dracco's logo. *The war storyline in Grolls and Gorks is somewhat similar to the storyline of Toonz. *At one point, there was a promotion for Dracco Heads 2 with Croatia-based ice cream producer Ledo. *Games you can play in the Collector's Album include: The Dracco Treasure Hunt, The Dracco Raid !!, Battle of Titans, Quest for the lost Dracco Stone, Capture the Dracco Stone !! & Conquer the Dracco World !!! |-| Pupákok = A series of Dracco Heads that were sold in the Czech Republic and Hungary. They were sponsered by Pom Bär in the Czech Republic and by Master Crok snack foods in Hungary. The series is officially named Strašáci 2, which means Scaries in English and Pupákok in Hungary. There are 40 characters in the series and were also labeled as "Dracco Heads 2". They are extremely rare to find. The Czech checklist says: "Have you already got the all-new Scaries collection? Buy Pom-Bär and find each of the 40 hand-painted figurines!" Checklist Gallery crokmaxter.png|Master Crok Snacks PICT0032.JPG PICT0033.JPG goldpupakok.png|Shiny gold figures are also available in this series Alternate Names *Strašáci 2 |-| Dragon Hunters= Released sometime around 2006-2007, The Die Drachenjäger (Dragon Hunters) collectors' game was created and distributed by Dracco Company Ltd. This was a new addition to the Dracco Company's merchandise. The Die Drachenjäger collectors' game featured forty collectible figurines that resembled the monsters, dragons, and the heads of the main characters, Gwizdo, Lian Chu, Zaza, Hector, and Jenneline. The game plays identically to Dracco Heads. It is based on a Movie and Cartoon by the same name. Checklist Gallery varoom.jpg|Package VJvrLlcRiUIe133952235172P3803.jpg|Dracco Heads Catapult set with figures rarity scale for dragon hunter.jpg|Rarity scale IMG_8446.JPG|Alternative package, same as jumbo Dracco Heads packages. IMG_8447.JPG|Checklist/game card. Alternate Names *Die Drachenjäger |-| The Simpsons = Dracco Heads released a new series in Germany 2010 based on the hit cartoon show 'The Simpsons'. There is 20 to collect and also rare silver figures to find and exclusive gold figures only found in the collector's tin. Checklist Fantoche Mini Sorpresa In Argentina during 2016 there was another series of Simpsons figures that were cashing in on the Gogo's Crazy Bones craze. This time they were sold with boxes of Fantoche Mini Sorpresa cakes and there were twenty figurines in total. Each figurine could come in the color of yellow (common), white (rare) or orange (ultra rare). Gallery Blister-de-3-figurines-les-simpsons-dracco-906371662 ML.jpg|Blister Pack Zimpsons.jpg|Collector's Tin Simpsonscollectgionz.jpg|A collection boxofismpsns.jpg|Box of packets Checklizt.png|Checklist Mini_dinos_simpsos.jpg|Fantoche Mini Sorpresa series Lote-3-gogos-los-simpsons-alfajor-fantoche-D_NQ_NP_871968-MLA26420493219_112017-F.jpg|Fantoche figures |-| Star Wars = In 2011, Dracco made a series of Dracco Heads based on the popular Star Wars franchise. There are 20 different characters. Like the Simpsons Dracco Heads , these have rare gold and silver figures. These are sold in foil blind bags, tins, chocolate/candy eggs and surprise balls with candy. The package says 'Series 1' so there could be another series in the future. Checklist Trivia *In 2015 there was a series very similar to this released called Star Wars Wikkeez. Gallery 2sss.jpg|Christmas Pack (hang them on tree and open them on Christmas day). the ball contains 1 figure and mini candy canes. Boxandchocolate.jpg|Box with figure & chocolate Chocolateeggs.jpg|Chocolate Eggs Decapi.jpg|Suprise Ball (shaped like the Death Star inside is candy and 2 figures) Eggpackets.jpg|Candy Filled Eggs Newicon43.png|Package SWpart1.jpg|Tin SWpart2.jpg|Tin & Candy Series1pack.jpg|Booster Pack Starwars 1-1692151704.png|Stickers & Figures Bodegabayprogress.png|Checklist Category:Dracco Heads Category:Unofficial Category:Dracco Company Merchandise= |-| Carry Cases= These are various carrying cases made for the Dracco Heads franchise. Carry Case A large red box with photos of the Dracco characters on it. This can be used to store children's school lunches or the Dracco figures themselves. Drawstring Bags This is an official Dracco Heads and Grolls and Gorks drawstring bag that the user could carry his/her favorite figures with. It has an area where the owner can write his/her name for personalization purposes. Gallery Knet3.png|Dracco carrying case Knet2.jpg|Dragon Hunters variant FAMUS1.png|Dracco Heads bag GrollBagh.png|A bag to keep the Grolls and Gorks figures inside. rucksak.png|Rucksack |-| Coin Game= Similar to pogs these cardboard coins are based on Grolls and Gorks. Gallery Grolls & Gorks Album.jpg poggame12.png poggame123.png poggame1.png |-| Dracco Hits CD= A promotional music CD based on the Dracco Heads and Grolls and Gorks series. There is a Norwegian and English version with different songs. Videos |-|Trading Cards= Two series of Dracco Heads spin-off trading cards based on Grolls and Gorks. Chaotic Trading Card Game Chaotic is a Danish trading card game and television show owned by 4Kids Entertainment. It was released in the United States in 2007. Trivia *Some of the monsters from the Grolls and Gorks series are in the card series. *Some characters such as Dum Dum and Gork were renamed (Madcap and Chaor). Gallery phelphor.jpg|Chaotic Card Example Chaotic-Season-1-Episode-3--Unexpected.jpg|Chaotic Cartoon Series chaotic poster A.jpg|Grolls and Gorks monster in the Chaotic series #1 chaotic poster B.jpg|Grolls and Gorks monster in the Chaotic series #2 chaotic poster C.jpg|Grolls and Gorks monster in the Chaotic series #3 chaotic poster AD.jpg|Grolls and Gorks monster in the Chaotic series #4 MadCap Original Chaotic.jpg|Madcap (Originally Dum Dum) Chaor Original Chaotic.png|Chaor (Originally Gork) South Africa and parts of Europe had special JoJo's that could be attached to a necklace |-| Ball Shooters= These are large versions of the Grolls and Gorks characters that have the ability to fire small plastic balls out of their mouth. |-| Catapult= A Dracco Heads accessory. You can launch your Crazy Bones/Dracco Heads with it. Comes with 5 Dracco Heads. Gallery Catapultboxlolz.jpg|Dragon Hunters variant |-| Goal= The '''Goal' is an accessory in the Dracco Heads toyline. It is a miniature soccer goal that players can shoot their figures into. |-| Holes= A green plastic box with 6 holes in it. Using the Dracco Heads Catapult you put a figure on and launch it into the box. There was also a single plastic hole that the figures could be flicked through. Gallery Draccodrachenhohle.jpg Draccohole1.png|Put a figure on the Dracco Heads Catapult draccohole12.png|Launch the figure towards the box draccohole123.png|Try to get the figure in 1 of 6 holes |-| Net= The Net is an accessory in the Dracco Heads toyline. It is a butterfly net on a pole that can capture figures that are flicked up the Ramp. Gallery Knet.jpg|Dragon Hunters variant |-| Ramp= A ramp to flick Dracco Heads figures across. Gallery 2dracio.png|Dracco Ramp |-| Shooter= A plastic head shaped like Dracco himself that you flick Dracco Heads figures with his big red tongue. Gallery draccoshooter.png|Dracco Shooter |-| Trampoline= The Trampoline is an accessory in the Dracco Heads toyline. It is a miniature trampoline piece that players can bounce their figures off of. Gallery DSC01172.jpg Trampolinedraccoversion.jpg|Dragon Hunters variant |-| Wheel of Fortune= The Wheel of Fortune is an accessory in the Dracco Heads toyline that can be used to determine the amount of points a player earns in a game. Gallery 2dracio2.png|Dracco Wheel of Fortune Wheel of fortune.jpg|Dragon Hunters variant |-| Star Wars= As part of the promotion with the Star Wars Dracco Heads, they had released various pieces of candy that would contain a figure. Chocolate Eggs A chocolate egg with a surprise Star Wars Dracco Heads figure inside. Tin Star Wars shaped metal tin with 1 Star Wars Dracco Heads figure and candy inside. The tin is in shape of a Clone Trooper's helmet. Gallery Boxandchocolate.jpg|Box with figure & chocolate] ChocolateEggz.jpg ChokolateEGGZ.jpg |-| Watch= A digital watch with the Dracco logo on the front of it. |-| Stickers= These are various stickers that were released in packs of Dracco Heads and depicted the characters in the series. Temporary Tattoos Children's temporary tattoos that are peeled off and applied with water. Each one looks like a different character from 'The Simpsons' animated tv series. They are sold with The Simpsons Dracco Heads. Gallery IMG_9305.JPG|''Dracco Heads Stickers'' 1/2 IMG_9308.JPG|''Dracco Heads Stickers'' 2/2